


how NOT to be the daughter of evil for dummies

by Rizza Harley (verifiedSanctuary)



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I genuinely don't know where I'm going with this, Multi, OC!Riliane, Reincarnation, Rill, Self-Insert, Transmigration, Vaguely Crack-ish, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiedSanctuary/pseuds/Rizza%20Harley
Summary: Step 1: Confusion. Why was she suddenly blonde and cute? What do you mean she's now the main villain from widely popular franchise, that ultimately gets self-exiled from her own country because of a slight mishap between her and her estranged twin? Not on her fucking watch.Step 2: Become attached to the sweetest kid known to humankind. She's only known Alexiel for like, a day and a half, but if anything happened to him she'd kill everyone in the country and then herself.Step 3: Convince everyone that Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche should not inherit the throne because, really, who would want to be in charge of a country at this day and age? Certainly not her.(Bonus Step: Watch with unadulterated glee as Ministers piss themselves silly once she gets her twin brother to take over the throne of Lucifenia for trying to undermine said brother's inheritance.)Or: Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche may not have lived particularly long enough to uncover the secrets of the universe, but damn if she was going to let it dictate how her life would go. She was her own person damn it!





	1. hello! you're now [evil]

**Author's Note:**

> So I've read a BUNCH of transmigration novels and Villain Otome Reincarnation Manga and this idea immediately popped up in my mind. Please don't hurt me.

**EC 491, November 1, **

** RILIANE LUCIFEN D'AUTRICHE **

It felt like I was moving through a tub of molasses. Only everything hurt. So very much. The hell did I drink last night?

Blinking out the sun's rays, I shoved the covers away from me and patted around my bed for my glasses.

My bed felt ridiculously soft, today

Wait.

This is..._my_ bed, right?

Blinking again, I found myself on a luxurious spread of sheets. _Uh. Okay,_ I think. _That's...strange._

I squinted my eyes. Even without my glasses, everything in my sight remained clear. _Did I fall asleep with contacts?_ I rubbed my chin in thought. _No, I couldn't have. I don't own contacts anymore, I finished them last week._

I inspected the room I was in. It was a very large room, almost suite-like.

I attempted to get off the bed. _Attempted_ being the keyword here.

Apparently, my limbs decided not to listen to me and I ended up tumbling out of bed ungracefully.

"_Ow! Shit, that hurt..._" I moaned, rubbing my backside. I look at the offending resting area, intending to glare at it. Instead I tilted my head.

Up. 

And up.

And up.

...this bed was bigger than I thought it'd be.

"Huh..." I patted the side of the bed with one hand. The design was seriously making my inner artist delight. I ran my hand over one of the intricate embroidery.

And stared at my fingers.

My _shrunken, childlike_ fingers.

I gaped.

I ran to the mirror. Which, by the way, was much farther now that I was on the ground.

Well. I _tried_ to run to the mirror.

My feet would _not_ cooperate, sending me stumbling around.

After some maneuvering and holding onto stable areas, I finally hauled myself to the mirror.

Two unfamiliar crystal blue eyes peered back at me, framed by short and beautiful corn yellow hair._ Since when was I a blonde?_

The most astonishing thing to see was my body.

It was a _child's body._

I am a _little girl_ now.

_...this is one of those reincarnation things, wasn't it?_

I mean I could wast time trying to deny it. I probably would, after a while. But by god, this girl was _pretty_. When this body grows up it will become a _looker._

"...sister...?" A voice from behind me said. It sounded young and squeaky.

..._what language was_..._nee-sama?_ _Japanese? Very formal, too..._

I turned around...and spotted a blonde kid.

A blonde _lookalike._

His hair was in a cute ponytail, with his bangs framing his face. A stubborn cowlick strand turned upwards defying the rules of gravity.

_...blond ponytail...?_

I looked back at the mirror. The blonde hair was in my face, but I tested a theory and tried parting it to the right.

_Oh my god._

"Um, are you okay?"

_Daijoubuu?_ Still Japanese, fuck. I could understand this much, but what do I do now?

"Um. Are you, uh, prince?" I could worry about fitting myself in the..._story_, later. I needed to figure out _which _story I was in, first. And by god I hoped it wasn't what I was thinking of.

"...yes? We both are, sister..."

...well. I could hear a 'hai' there. I was hoping I didn't, but, well, there you go.

"..._guess I'll die, then..._" I smiled wryly to myself.

Greetings, everyone. I am now the daughter of evil.

**ALEXIEL** **LUCIFEN D'AUTRICHE**

I quietly slid myself in the room of my sister. I'm very worried about her. I'm very sad she doesn't talk to me as often anymore, but it can't be helped, I guess.

Maybe it would be better if I wasn't here. I'm only causing trouble for everyone.

My sister is acting very strange. The weird spirit entered Riliane and made her eat and eat and eat, and Minister Presi kept pestering sister with his _ideas_. And now she's...

She's struggling with walking, when only days before I saw her walk perfectly straight wearing high heels.

She waddled to the mirror and touched her face a lot.

"Sister..?" My mouth slipped. I froze up when her eyes glanced at me. She blinked a few times before turning back to the mirror and styled her hair. Normally she would look smug and happy whenever she did this, but this time my sister wore a panicked look and stepped back from the mirror. I wonder what she saw?

I asked her if she was alright. She looked back at me and...struggled with her words. Before, she usually made a show about using the biggest words we learned from our tutors, but now her vocabulary seemed...limited.

Her question confused me. Of course I was a prince. She was a princess, and I her brother. When I told her as much, her skin paled a lot. I worried if she was sick.

Then she uttered the strangest line.

_Ueruu, gessu Airuu daii..._

She was talking in a foreign language.

It was nice to hear, though.

"Um," if sister understood things in a different language now, I should probably talk to her a little slower. Maybe with simpler words now, too.

She turned too look back at me, her head tilted. "_Īessu?_" That probably meant she wanted to know if I wanted something.

"See...see mother?"

She didn't answer me for a while. Was it still too complicated? Before I could rephrase it, she nodded.

"_Puriissuu._"

...

I held out a hand. She looked surprised, and grinned at me.

I missed Riliane's smiles.

I smiled back and grasped it gently.


	2. this woman a queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting important people, hurrah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's pretend that I know how to world build. Yes.

** RILIANE LUCIFEN D'AUTRICHE **

"N-name...?" I tested the word on my tongue. The blonde kid who looked like Kagamine Len tilted his head. He pointed at himself.

"Alexiel." _Arekusuiiyeruu._

He pointed at me.

"Riliane." _Ririanuu._

Decoding the pronunciation, the names I heard were pretty...extravagant. If this world is really from the Story of Evil song series, then I guess it was fair. We _are_ royalty.

I'm a princess now. Christ.

As...Alexiel? As he pulled me along, my mind wandered. I heard that Mothy made a whole lore and fandom out of this franchise, but to be honest I never cared much for it. My friend was the fanatic of the Evil Series, not me.

Something about apples and reincarnation and lots and lots of names I couldn't bother to remember. Now I wish I had, because I had the feeling this whole thing took place in the universe Mothy set up. My friend said something about...periods? And a black box?

Argh, I shouldn't concern myself with it yet. Its not like I interacted with one, after all.

"Here..." Alexiel tugged my hand. _Koko,_ he said. I don't know how he realized I was struggling with the language, but by god was I thankful he noticed.

"Mother! Riliane's awake!" _Haha-ue! Ririanuu _and something else I couldn't catch. I had so much catching up to do.

"My, daughter?" The freaking songs did NOT cover how beautiful this lady was. Or that she even existed. (Okay, I only listened to the twin's songs. I only heard about the others in passing. But considering I was an adult with a life to run? I'd say I'm validly excused for my ignorance.)

Alexiel and the lady who was now my mother apparently exchanged a few words.

** ALEXIEL LUCIFEN D'AUTRICHE   
**

My sister is thinking about something. I didn't want her to get mad at me, so I don't interrupt. I'll just lead her through the halls and go to the study, where our mother usually is.

"Mother!" I call. "Riliane's awake!"

Mother, as graceful as always, walked over to us. Her dress was pretty today as well. "My, daughter?"

"She woke up just now. But something happened," I say, while mother began fiddling with Riliane's appearance.

"Oh? What is it?" She asks. I frown. "She doesn't know how to speak our language anymore."

Mother's eyes squint. "Is that so?" She turns towards Riliane. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

My sister looks panicked, and turns to me. I admit I'm a little smug that she's turning to me for help now. I smile at her and nod my head. Sister bites her lip and turns back to mother.

"_I'm sorry, but I really can't understand what you're saying,_" Riliane replies, looking down. Mother smiles.

"_Oh my, but I can understand you, my dear._" She responds in the same tone sister speaks.

Sister's head snaps up so fast, I worry that she might break it. I knew taking her to mother was the right choice.

Mother knew a lot of languages after all. Though I was pretty sad I couldn't understand their conversation.

"_You..._" Riliane murmurs. "_You can understand me..._"

"_Yes, daughter. Come, you and your brother must be tired walking all this way. _Alexiel, let's take a seat."

I nod with a smile. "Okay!"

**RILIANE LUCIFEN D'AUTRICHE**

Oh my god. The mother understands me. I feel so blessed.

She sat both me and Alexiel on a regal looking couch and propped herself up between us. Her hand wound itself around my shoulders and Alexiel leaned in.

"_Now then,_" she said, looking at me. "_Do you remember who you are?"_ She asked. I grimace. "_I don't. I don't know who I am. I'm his sister, right? He told me he was a prince, and that his name was Alexiel. And mine was Riliane._" I point at my brother, who tilted his head, and pointed back at myself.

"_That's correct,_" She said. "_You are Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, crown princess to the throne of the Lucifenian Kingdom. Your brother, Alexiel, is the crown prince._"

I gaped. Just a little bit. "_That's...certainly a moutful._" And it hit too close to home. Lucifenia? Root word Lucifer? Not a coincidence. Mothy, what the fuck.

"_Is it?_" She asked me curiously. I nod vigorously.

"_Yeah, I think I might stumble saying that in Japanese._"

She tilts her head. "_Japanese?_"

I blink. "Um, yeah? Nihonggo? Your language?" They were using it just minutes ago!

"_...daughter, our language is called Evillan._"

"_Oh. Then what language are we talking in now?_"

"_Archaic_."

"_...seriously? Does that mean its super old?_"

"What's she saying, mother?"

Alexiel and I spoke at the same time. The lady (I can't call her mother in my head yet, its so weird) chuckled at us both.

"You two are so impatient, sometimes. Riliane more than Alexiel." She pinched Alexiel's nose and the prince squirmed, protesting. At least, I think he was protesting. "_To answer, Riliane, yes, it is one of the Ancient Languages. I have a theory as to why you're speaking it right now._ And for Alexiel, I'm getting your sister reacquainted with us so you can play with her again."

Both of us spoke at the same time. "Oh..."

"_You said I was princess, and Alexiel the prince,_" I said. "_So then, you're the queen?_"

"_Yes. I am Anne, wed to your father King Arth I._"

"_That's a pretty name._"

"_Thank you._"

I wonder if I'd ever get to meet Arth.

But Anne?

Anne was awesome.


End file.
